


Dreamscape

by layla_heartfilia



Category: The New Legends of Monkey (TV)
Genre: Dream Demon, F/M, Gen, Marriage, My First Work in This Fandom, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layla_heartfilia/pseuds/layla_heartfilia
Summary: "Um Trip I know you're having like a self discovery moment right now but I can't move my body.""What do you mean you can't move your body?"He looked at her incredulously as he shifted his neck from side to side as his muscles bulged with strain. "I mean it like this," he said sharply."I do not like being trapped. I've been in a mountain for long enough I deserve some breathing room."Trip jumped back and scanned his body, "I have no idea what they did to you but we'll figure it out okay?"She began feeling along his body for some form of binder when a loud blare came from above. She shrieked and fell onto his chest as she covered her ears.A deep voice rang through the room with a playful tone, "Oh, you're up."~~~~~In which Tripitaka and Monkey are trapped in a Demon's trap and the only way to get out is to well, play their roles well.
Relationships: Monica & Tripitaka (The New Legends of Monkey), Monkey King & Tripitaka (The New Legends of Monkey), Monkey King/Tripitaka (The New Legends of Monkey)





	1. Chapter 1

Something wasn't right. 

Monkey knew it in his heart for some reason but he couldn't for the life of him figure it out. His head pounded and it felt as though someone had dropped a pound of sand on his head. Again. 

He tried to open his eyes before frowning in confusion as it stayed firmly shut. He tried to sit up but found that his body felt like it weighed much more than it should (he should know because he's always ready to show off his beautiful chiseled body). 

The only part he could move was his arms. He waved his arm up and down before hitting something. He grinned. He grabbed on tight to whatever he had in his hand and began squeezing. 

He rubbed his thumb against it and thought, 'This feels suspiciously like bones'. 

All of a sudden a cry rang out and his heart stopped. 

"Monkey stop hurting me!"

He dropped the arm immediately. "Who's there? Was that Trip? It better not be one of you disgusting imitator demons. I'm so going to kill you after t-" 

Light flooded his eyes as the cloth that bonded them came off. He stared up at a wooden ceiling before a cast of golden light came over and Tripitaka stood in the middle of it. 

He titled his head, "Huh." 

Tripitaka immediately began tapping his face and he reached up and ran his finger through her now (weird) shoulder length hair. 

She was saying something but he wasn't really paying attention. His eyes scanned her figure as he was trying to figure what the heck was going on. She leaned forward and her dress opened up a bit and he began coughing and turned to the side. 

"Oh goodness you are a girl," he said with a strained voice.

"Monkey what," she sat back and looked down at her thin nightdress and gasped as she pulled the top piece closer together. 

"I was worried about you and that's what you're worried about?" 

Monkey laid back on the bed and glanced at her, "I am a god. That is nothing I haven't seen before." 

She glared at him and he cleared his throat, "But I am aware that is rude so sorry. What were you saying exactly?" 

She sat back, "I was saying we're trapped in some kind of demon illusion." 

Monkey sniffed, "I knew I smelt disgustingness." 

Tripitaka rolled her eyes and walked around the room, "I don't know exactly what kind of illusion this is? The last time I saw you was when you had flown into the sun," her voice began to trail off, "Huh."

He looked over at her as she stood in front of the mirror and touched her face delicately. She tilted her head as if deciding whether she liked it or not. For now she felt neutral. 

"Um Trip I know you're having like a self discovery moment right now but I can't move my body." 

"What do you mean you can't move your body?" 

He looked at her incredulously as he shifted his neck from side to side as his muscles bulged with strain. "I mean it like this," he said sharply. 

"I do not like being trapped. I've been in a mountain for long enough I deserve some breathing room." 

Trip jumped back and scanned his body, "I have no idea what they did to you but we'll figure it out okay?" 

She began feeling along his body for some form of binder when a loud blare came from above. She shrieked and fell onto his chest as she covered her ears. 

A deep voice rang through the room with a playful tone, "Oh, you're up." 

Monkey King's eyes narrowed, "Demon. Let me out so I can get you." 

The voice tsked at him as if he were a bristling kitten, "Calm down macho man you'll get your fight. That is if you can find me." 

Trip stood up, "Where have you placed us demon?"

He laughed, "Such a pretty little human. You don't recognize this place? Thai is the small cottage you've always wanted. It lies a few feet away from the town center and you get to buy fresh baked bread from the baker's wife who's your best friend."

Her eyes filled with tears as she recalled the fantasy she made up to comfort herself when she was younger, "How do you know about that?"

"I know all of your dreams darling. That's why you're here. That's why you're both here." 

Trip glanced back at Monkey who was still struggling and he made eye contact with her and she looked away. 

"What do you want?"

"Hm, interesting question. I want many many things but the scroll of creation you have is rather intriguing to me." 

"Never," Monkey shouted firmly and the voice bellowed with laughter, "Then I guess you'll be trapped in this little dream forever. Until we meet again."

Monkey screamed in victory as he sat up making Trip jump in shock. "How did you do that?" He shrugged, "Demon probably lift a spell or something." 

He stretched his shoulders and reached for his staff, "Where's my staff?" 

She shrugged, "I have no idea." 

They jumped slightly as a loud knock came on the door across the room. 

"Miss! Miss! Your husband is urgently needed in the town!"

Trip frowned, "Husband?" 

She cautiously walked to the door Monkey right behind her, not noticing his battle armor slowly morphing into a plain grey tunic and slacks. 

She cracked the door open to see a plump woman with red cheeks smiling at her, "There you are. Hope I wasn't interrupting anything." 

Trip narrowed her eyes, "What?" 

The woman chuckled and waved her hand, "I'm an adult too don't worry. But there's a fire in town and we need all the men to help out. Especially your husband since he is the Patrol Chief." 

"Who's my husband?"

Monkey peeked over her shoulder and the woman clapped, "Wang Lei of course! Come you must help."

She grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the house with surprising strength. 

"Wait!" 

He looked back at Trip who was staring at him in wonder. 

_What just happened?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well that's not great.

Trip sat in a rocking chair staring at the wall in a daze. 

She was married? To Monkey? Apparently his name was Wang Lei now. 

How long had she been asleep? What kind of sleep did she even have? 

She clutched her chest as her breath began to quicken and began looking around the room in panic. Where was she? What was going on? 

Her breath began to stagger as she kneeled to the ground grasping for some form of stability because the constant rocking was **NOT** helping. 

_Breath in Trip just breathe. Breathe. **BREATHE**. _

_meow_. 

Her breath stopped in her throat as a small gray kitten rubbed against her leg. She coughed out as the kitten sank it's little claws in her legs. 

She pulled her leg away swiftly and the kitten sat back and began to clean his ears with a bit of a satisfied expression. 

"What are you," she said as she shakily got up and began scanning the room for water. 

She hissed at the slight pain from the scratch but there was no blood so that was good. 

She limped to the small kitchen and ruffled through the cupboards before finding a small blue glass. 

She filled it up with water from the tap with shaky hands before slowly drinking it. 

The cat stared up at her and blinked slowly as it lie on its back. 

She knelt down and rubbed its stomach saying, "What's your name?"

The cat moved it's head and the sound of it's collar clinked in the silence and she reached up and read the label. 

_Purple_. 

"Huh. That's a weird name. But I can't really talk can I?" 

The cat meowed in response. 

Trip laughed and picked Purple up and began rocking him. "Have you eaten yet?" 

He stared back at her and she nodded, "Animal. Right. You can't talk. I'll go see if we have any food for you. And me too because I'm starving." 

~~~~~~

"So uh, Miss…. Uh? Man this name slips away from me every time," Monkey snapped his fingers, "Miss…"

The woman leaned in, "Bao! Mian Bao! You always forget it!"

Monkey laughed nervously as he scratched his head, "I do?"

She laughed and tapped his arm, "Luckily you're strong you're not the brightest crayon in the box," she suddenly sped up, "Come along now we have lives to save."

Monkey frowned in slight confusion before scratching his head, "Can you run that last sentence back for a second?" 

"Just hurry up!"

Monkey looked up at the burning building that was being surrounded by various people.Some were gossiping softly, but the majority were men who were carrying large buckets on their shoulders and throwing it at it. 

A man with an empty bucket with his hair shaved on the sides made eye contact with him and rolled his eyes before smiling and patting his shoulder as he passed him to get to the pump. 

"Finally woke up after a long night with the miss?"

Monkey raised an eyebrow at the man, "Do you know me?" 

The man passed him and scoffed and said in a teasing tone, "Go grab a bucket 'Captain'."

Monkey frowned but grabbed a bucket nonetheless and groaned slightly as he threw the water at the flames. He looked down at his muscles, "Huh."

"Move Captain move!"

~~~

Sandy stared at the two bodies on the mat and tilted her head as she felt under their noses. Pigsy walked in with a small pail of warm water and sighed, "They're not going to wake up that easily." 

Sandy sat back on her ankles, "But it's been hours since we got the scroll from the demon, and they aren't waking up." 

Pigsy screwed the water out of the towel and walked over and began wiping off the mud from their faces. "Well they had a pretty bad fall. We can stay here in this," he looked around at the shack filled with cobwebs and dust and raised an eyebrow, "fine establishment until they wake up." 

Sandy sighed and gently caressed Trip's cheek, "Well I hope they're having a sweet dream." 

"Me too," he raised an eyebrow in suspicion as he eyed their expressions, "me too.

~~~~

Trip practically tore apart her house looking for clues to who she was and what was happening. She'd already found a small gold band on her left ring finger with a tiny ruby embedded in the ornate design. 

That was new.

She had shoulder length hair that she was tempted to saw off because, as she blew it out of her face for the nth time, it was starting to get annoying. 

She had found a small book and a case of pencils but they mostly had recipes and calculations that she had no idea what it was for. 

Apparently it was for some sort of a shop? 

_I own a shop?_

Trip shook her head and flipped through the pages to see any form of identification when she spotted an odd name in the left hand corner of a random list. 

Ai Xi. 

She said the name a few times, rolling it around in her mouth until the vowels came out naturally and she felt like her name really was Ai Xi. 

"This is really happening. I'm trapped in a demon thingy and I have to act as another person," she ran her hand through her hair, "What am I going to do?"

A knock on the door came and she jumped at the sound of it. She smoothed down her hair and her dress and opened the door.

A tall blonde muscular woman in some sort of armor laughed at the sight of her seemingly in relief. 

"Oh I thought you were dead! I didn't see you at the shop this morning so I came over to check on you." 

Trip let out a fake laugh, "I'm alive." 

The woman frowned and stepped closer resting her hand on her forehead that Trip shrank away from, "What's wrong? Don't recognize your best friend?"

Trip wiped her sweaty hands nervously, "I do! I do! I'm just very tired." 

She laughed and picked her side, "Trying for a baby again aren't ya? You'll get a little demon spawn eventually." 

Trip let out a laugh, but it really sounded like a duck crying in distress.

"You okay there XiXi?" 

Trip nodded, "I'm good. I just need to sit down." 

The woman grabbed her arm and led her to the table her armor clinking against each other loudly. 

She sat across from her and poured her a glass of water. 

Trip scanned her body for any sign of familiarity but came with none. "So… uh Sss..ash..m.."

The woman raised her eyebrow, "Sandy?" 

Trip dropped her cup, "Sandy is that you?" 

Sandy rolled her eyes and sat back, "Who else would it be silly? We've been together since we were tots." 

Trip fell back, "You're not Sandy."

Sandy rolled her eyes, "Then who am I?"

Trip opened her mouth to speak when a blare came from the roof. Sandy seemed unbothered by the sound as she began opening her cupboards and Trip tilted her head, "You didn't hear that?"

"What? The kids being little jerks outside? Nope. Not at all." 

**_"Don't blow your cover. Bad things will happen if they find out you're not who you say you are."_ **

"Like what?" 

Sandy closed the cupboard, "You say something?" 

Trip shook her head and Sandy came near and pulled out a dagger. She stuck it into the table and leaned forward, "I don't recognize your for some reason. What did you say your name was again?" 

Trip stood up, " Ai Xi. I'm your best friend."

Sandy shook her head "My best friend died when I was 10." She pulled the dagger and with astonishing speed it was suddenly pressing aigainst her throat, "I won't ask again who are you?" 

"Ai Xi. I'm Ai Xi." 

Sandy blinked as her eyes filled with warmth and she stepped away and continued on like nothing had happened. 

_**Be careful. These are real people in here. If they figure out you're not real then it's game over honey.** _

Trip rubbed her neck nervously as Sandy rambled on about her day. 

Well that was terrifying. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments really make my day so thanks!


End file.
